Kiss Cam
by gm13lumos
Summary: Hermione Granger sees Draco Malfoy a few years after the war at a sporting event and discovers they have more in common than she thought.


A/N: Someone posted that they wanted to read a kiss cam Dramione. I have no idea if this is what they wanted but that post inspired me to write this. I hope you like it! Also I had some trouble uploading this? It came out gibberish the first time. Hope it works now!

"We're going to be late if we don't leave RIGHT NOW," Hermione Granger yelled as she finished tugging on her jacket.

She had only been standing next to the front door for about a minute but she knew if she didn't rush her roommate along they would never make it on time. It was already 7pm and they needed to get out the door now.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ginny Weasley called back, rushing into the living room of their apartment, her long red hair flying behind her. "How do I look?"

Hermione grinned as she looked at Ginny in muggle clothes. Ginny had gone for an outfit that mirrored Hermione's – a pair of jeans, a t shirt, and a pair of boots.

"You look great," Hermione told her friend. "Let's go!"

Ginny swept out of their apartment, passed Hermione and Hermione locked the door behind them. With a grin, Ginny tucked her arm through Hermione's and the two women headed out of their apartment building and into the streets of Wizarding London. They made their way through the streets and headed toward the alley where they could enter Muggle London. The girls had recently begun venturing out into the muggle world, always with Harry and Ron, so the Weasleys could see what life was like there. The four of them had gone to popular muggle tourist attractions, museums, and a number of pubs. But today's event was one Hermione knew Harry, Ron, and Ginny were especially excited for, even if she herself was not. For a reason Hermione didn't understand, two American hockey teams were playing an exhibition game in London and, when her friends had heard about it, they begged Hermione to accompany them. Hermione had begrudgingly purchased the tickets, which were now safely tucked away in her purse that she had slung across her body. Hermione smiled as she and Ginny turned the corner but quickly felt the smile leave her face. As Ginny rushed passed Hermione to throw her arms around Harry and give him a kiss, Hermione watched as Ron stepped towards her holding Lavender Brown's hand.

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted her, at least having the decency to look sheepish. "Lavender is a huge fan of hockey so she got her own ticket and is coming along."

"That's great!" Hermione said, forcing enthusiasm into her voice while avoiding eye contact with either one of them.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he moved toward her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as they embraced. "I didn't know they were going to be here."

"We broke up months ago," Hermione whispered back, giving Harry a squeeze. "I'm fine."

Harry pulled back from Hermione and looked at her closely. Hermione smiled in response to his quizzical gaze and squeezed his hand.

"Right then," Harry said, taking Hermione's hand firmly in his and pulling Ginny against his other side. "Let's go watch some hockey."

Their group walked a short way to an alley where, with a succession of taps on the bricks, Harry opened the gateway to the muggle world. Once Harry made sure the muggle alley was clear, they all passed through and began to walk. When they arrived at the stadium all Hermione could think of was how cold it was. Sure it was January but she didn't understand why it had to be as cold in the stadium as it was outside. She tugged her jacket tightly around her and their group made their way to their seats. As they were walking, Hermione spotted a cart selling hot chocolate and decided to stop.

"I'm going to grab a hot chocolate," Hermione told her friends. "Does anyone want one?"

"Too many carbs," Lavender said, dismissively. "Ronald and I are on a diet."

Ginny snorted in response and Hermione barely resisted rolling her eyes.

"No thanks," Harry replied. "Gin, anything?"

"None for me either," Ginny answered, smiling at Hermione. "Would you like us to wait for you?"

"No, no," Hermione assured her. "Go find our seats and I'll meet you there."

Hermione turned then and made her way to the small cart that was selling hot chocolate. She greeted the man selling the hot chocolate with a smile.

"A large hot chocolate, please!" Hermione requested.

The man poured the hot chocolate into a large cup and held it out to Hermione. But as she reached to take the hot beverage from him, she was bumped from behind and nearly knocked the hot chocolate out of his hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, taking the drink from him.

"Not to worry dear," the man replied as he took her cash from her. "Happens all the time."

"I'm so sorry, miss. Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned slowly and came face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Granger?" he asked, shock evident on his face.

"Zabini," Hermione replied, curtly. "Surprised to see you here."

"Likewise," Blaise shot back in the same tone.

"I made him come," a petite dark haired woman standing next to Blaise interrupted, looking curiously at Hermione. "I'm Spencer."

"Spencer, this is Hermione Granger," Blaise said, stiffly. "We went to school together. Hermione, this is my girlfriend Spencer Aarons."

"Pleasure to meet you," Hermione answered politely. "You enjoy hockey?"

"Yes," Spencer replied, with a grin. "I went to a muggle university in the northeastern part of the United States and all my friends there loved the sport."

"A muggle university?" Hermione asked, clearly surprised.

"That's where we met," Blaise told Hermione, softening as he looked down at Spencer. "I was visiting family friends there and happened to run into Spencer at a bar. We've been together ever since."

"That's just lovely," Hermione replied quietly, feeling her own heart softening towards Blaise. "Really lovely."

"What is it that brings you to the game?" Spencer wanted to know.

"I'm here with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender," Hermione answered. "More classmates from Hogwarts."

"That's wonderful!" Spencer exclaimed. "We're expecting one of Blaise's old classmates to join us as well. It'll be like a class reunion!"

"Not the fun kind," Blaise muttered, wincing when Spencer pinches his arm. "What? I've told you. The different houses didn't always get along. Granger would agree."

"It is true," Hermione told Spencer. "There was quite a lot of turmoil, especially between our houses."

"Well it's been what, five years since you were all in school? You survived a war. Surely, you can all get along now, can't you?" Spencer replied.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Blaise told her as he stared over Hermione's shoulder.

Noticing his gaze, Hermione turned around and nearly dropped her hot chocolate. Walking towards her, looking very agitated and very unhappy, was none other than Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen him since his trial, she realized, thinking back to that day. She and Harry both had spoken on behalf of Draco and his mother, requesting leniency for each. Although his father was sent to Azkaban indefinitely, Draco and his mother had both been given probation, with travel restrictions, which would have run out last year, Hermione realized. Before she could excuse herself, Draco was standing in front of them.

"Draco, how lovely to see you!" Spencer exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a hug he didn't return.

"Blaise threatened to tell my mother that I was free this evening if I didn't come along," Draco replied, glaring at his friend. "It was this or an evening of looking at wallpaper samples for the renovation of the Manor."

"You're welcome," Blaise replied, grinning at his friend. "Nice to see you out and about."

"With muggles nonetheless," Hermione said, speaking for the first time since Draco had walked up to their group and staring at Draco. "Hello Malfoy."

"Granger," Draco answered, avoiding Hermione's gaze. "As I'm sure you're aware, my feelings now toward muggles are not what they were."

"I don't know anything of the sort," Hermione replied, hotly.

Before Draco could reply, Hermione turned to Blaise and Spencer. "It's been a pleasure seeing you Blaise and meeting you Spencer. Enjoy the game."

"You as well," Blaise replied as Hermione hustled away from their group.

Hermione sipped her hot chocolate as she weaved her way through the crowds to find her friends. Draco Malfoy at a muggle sporting event, she thought with a half laugh and a shake of her head. She never thought she'd see the day. She quickly found the row they were in, passing by three empty seats before sitting down next to Ginny.

"Just in time!" Ginny exclaimed. "The game is going to start any minute!"

Before Hermione could answer, she noticed Ginny's eyes had gone wide. Hermione turned to see who was behind her and barely resisted the urge to groan.

"Fancy seeing you again," Blaise greeted, as Draco sat down right next to Hermione.

"Blaise, mate, how are you?" Harry said, rising to shake Blaise's hand.

"You two know each other?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Blaise is in the international sports department at the Ministry," Harry explained. "The Auror department sometimes helps out with security at events. If it's a Quidditch match, Blaise always lets Ron and I know first so we can volunteer."

"I didn't realize it was Blaise who was your contact in that department," Ginny said, turning and smiling at Blaise. "I've heard so much about you without knowing it was you."

"Well I have a reputation to protect," Blaise replied, returning Ginny's smile. "Can't have people think this Slytherin has gone soft on a few Griffyndors."

"Who is this with you?" Ginny asked, looking at Spencer.

As Blaise made introductions, Hermione sat awkwardly between the group with Draco at her side. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him. He sat quietly, staring at the ground in front of him, neither acknowledging what was happening around him or even moving. It was Harry who drew Draco's attention away from the ground.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted him, cordially.

"Potter," Draco replied, his tone flat.

Hermione couldn't help but notice he didn't say Harry's name in the way that he used to. There was no contempt, no disgust. There was, in fact, nothing.

"How are you?" Harry asked. "How is work?"

At that, Draco raised one eyebrow, clearly surprised by the question.

"Fine," Draco answered in the same tone.

Before anyone could say anything further, the announcer came over the loudspeaker and announced the start of the game. All at once, the players were whizzing across the ice, the sound of the sticks slapping the puck echoing throughout the arena. Hermione leaned toward Ginny when she heard her friend asking Harry a question.

"Why do you know where he works?" Ginny whispered to Harry, leaning close to her boyfriend.

"Blaise told me," Harry replied, with a shrug. "He thought I'd want to know how Malfoy was doing."

"Where is he working?" Ginny asked.

"He's doing some sort of potions work," Harry replied. "Some project in conjunction with St. Mungos. That's all I know."

Satisfied, Ginny sat back in her chair. Hermione also leaned back in her own chair but instead of being satisfied, she had a million questions running through her head. While an unknown project between the Ministry and St. Mungos meant nothing to Harry, it meant everything to her. Reverso, as she called it, was her project that she had begun shortly after the war to reverse the effects of the cruciatus curse on its victims. It was only within the last year that the project had gone from something that she worked on secretly in her spare time at St. Mungo's to an actual project funded both by the hospital and the Ministry. The project had been kept a secret, however, because Hermione had made little progress and the use of unforgivable curses was kept tight lipped. She recently had made a great deal of progress though when she moved away from creating a spell to reverse the effects to creating a potion. Realizing she needed someone more adept in potions, she had gone to the head researcher in her lab at St. Mungos and explained everything she had been doing. The head researcher had agreed to give Hermione full access to the lab to do her work and had helped her secure the help of the Ministry to fund the project. The Ministry even provided her with a "potions genius" but had forbidden Hermione from meeting the person "for safety reasons." All Hermione's correspondence with the potions genius had been by mail. Her heart pounding, Hermione glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was staring now at the ice but his face was completely neutral. It had to be him, Hermione decided, continuing to watch Draco.

"You should watch the game," Draco said, roughly, breaking Hermione's train of thought.

She automatically cast her eyes forward and forced herself to watch what was happening. But her thoughts kept drifting back to her project and to the man sitting beside her. He seemed nothing like the boy she had gone to school with, she pondered. Perhaps he really had changed. Suddenly a loud noise forced Hermione back to the game.

"Oh look!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing to the jumbotron.

"What is a kiss cam?" Harry asked, confused.

"The camera goes around fixating on couples," Spencer explained, as she jumped out of her seat and waved her arms. "When the camera is on you, you have to kiss!"

"Ridiculous," Hermione heard Draco mutter under his breath and, frankly she was inclined to agree. She could think of all manner of ways something like that could go wrong, like…

"Oh hell no," Ron shouted, causing Hermione to look up at him in confusion.

Ron was pointing at the jumbotron. Hermione followed his finger to see herself and Draco within the kiss cam's lens.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "We aren't, it's not, we can't…"

Hermione looked helplessly at Draco who was simply sitting there looking stunned. The camera zoomed in on them even closer as the stadium began to chant "kiss, kiss, kiss"

"It won't stop until you kiss," Spencer shouted, half laughing. "Just do a kiss on the cheek or something."

Before Hermione could even respond, Draco muttered, "fuck it" and leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. When their lips met, Hermione felt the game melt away. His lips were warm on hers, not cold like she had expected, and her heart was racing in her chest. She kissed him back for a split second before Draco pulled back. She saw the look of shock that she felt mirrored in his face. No one kiss had ever made her feel that way. Hermione didn't have time to process what had happened though before she saw a flash of red hair lunge at Draco.

"Ronald!" Ginny yelled, grabbing her brother by the back of his shirt.

"Death Eater son of a bitch," Ron growled, swinging towards Draco but unable to make contact now that Harry too had grabbed hold of him.

Without even thinking, Hermione stood up in front of Draco, placing herself between he and Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, that's enough," Hermione scolded him, realizing she was still slightly out of breath from the kiss.

"Sir," came a voice from the aisle way.

They all turned and saw two large, muscular men wearing security guard uniforms.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave," the shorter of the two men stated. "The only fighting allowed here is on the ice."

"You don't know what he's done," Ron shouted back at the men, twisting in Harry's grip, trying to get around Hermione to get to Draco.

"Enough!" Ginny said, twisting Ron's ear in a way that would have made Molly Weasley proud. "You've embarrassed us all."

"Ronniekins, let's just go," Lavender said, soothingly. "This is boring anyway."

"Sir," the second security guard repeated. "Now."

"Fine," Ron spat, moving away from Draco and back towards Lavender.

Ron stalked passed Lavender who jumped up and followed him out.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all turned toward Draco who was looking at the three of them in surprise.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, gruffly.

"Of course they did!" Spencer interjected. "You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"Yes I do," Draco replied, but so quietly that only Hermione heard him.

Hermione felt her heart clench at his words. Who was this man? She wondered. She sat quietly, keeping an eye on Draco out of the corner of her eye, as the game proceeded. She smiled as her friends jumped up and cheered every time a goal was scored, uncaring about who would actually win the game. When the final buzzer went off, one team had won by a goal.

"Wasn't that so much fun?" Spencer asked the group, beaming. "I love hockey!"

"I still prefer Quidditch," Blaise replied, earning himself an elbow in the side from his girlfriend.

"It was fun," Harry agreed, smiling at Spencer. "But I'm with Blaise."

"Me too," Ginny chimed in.

"Ugh, you're hopeless!" Spencer replied, rolling her eyes. "Now, on to my second favorite part of a hockey game!"

"What's that?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Drinking!" Spencer answered with a wide grin. "Would you like to come back to our apartment and have a few beers?"

"Yes we would!" Ginny replied, giving Harry and Hermione a look that said we're going, don't argue with me.

"Sure, thanks," Hermione and Harry echoed, rolling their eyes but smiling.

"I'll just be heading home," Draco said, standing.

"No you will not," Spencer told him, reaching over Blaise and grabbing his arm. "You're coming too."

Draco looked at Blaise for help but Blaise merely smiled at him.

"Fine," Draco muttered.

"I assume you got here the same way we did?" Blaise asked. "Our flat is about a 20 minute walk from there."

"Lead the way," Ginny replied, rising from her seat and pulling Harry and Hermione up with her.

Together, the six of them exited their row and the stadium. They chatted amiably as they walked to alley, pausing only once they arrived to make sure the alley was clear. Once they passed back into wizarding London, they began to walk to Blaise and Spencer's apartment. The sidewalks were narrow, so they ended up walking in pairs – Blaise with Harry, Ginny with Spencer, leaving Hermione to walk alongside Draco. Draco didn't say a word to her for the first few minutes of the walk but Hermione noticed he was matching her pace so she slowed down to allow for some space between them and Ginny and Spencer directly ahead of them. Draco also slowed down but still didn't say a word. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand the silence so she opened her mouth to say something when Draco abruptly stopped and looked at her, causing her to stop as well.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly then looked back at the ground. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't even think of it," Hermione replied, blushing a little. "It was only a kiss."

"Not for that," Draco told her, still looking at the ground. "I mean for that, I shouldn't have done that without your permission, but for everything. Granger, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hermione stared at him for a moment her mouth hanging open. When Hermione didn't say anything, Draco continued.

"You didn't have to testify on my behalf. Not for me, not for my mother. But you did. Even though I was horrible to you when we were in school, even though the people I followed would have killed you without a second thought, even though…"

When he trailed off, Hermione noticed he held his entire body stiff, as if he was waiting for her to reject him. Struck by his words, Hermione stepped toward him.

"Malfoy," she said.

When he didn't look up at her, she stepped towards him and grabbed his hand and tried again. "Draco."

This time he looked up at her.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Hermione told him. "But if you need to hear me say it now, I forgive you. You are forgiven."

"Thank you," Draco replied quietly.

Hermione squeezed his hand before releasing it. They began walking again in companionable silence. Hermione watched as Blaise and Harry entered a large building ahead of them. Ginny and Spencer stood in the doorway of the building waiting for Hermione and Draco to catch up. As they walked into the building Ginny gave Hermione a quizzical look which Hermione responded to with a shake of her head. Ginny nodded in response, understanding Hermione would tell her later, and continued into the building. Once inside, they all got into an elevator which whisked them away to the top floor of the building. The elevator door opened to reveal a stunning entryway. Spencer took everyone's coats and hung them up while Blaise led everyone into the living room. It looked, to Hermione's surprise, like a home. There were cushy but worn couches pointed at a giant television. There was a fireplace in the corner with bookshelves on either side and two chairs facing the fireplace.

"Firewhiskey?" Blaise asked the group. "It ought to warm everyone up."

Blaise got a chorus of yes please and thank you as a response and Hermione watched as he moved to a small bar in the corner of the room. He poured everyone drinks and Hermione found herself again sitting next to Draco on a couch near the fireplace. As the conversation turned to Spencer and Blaise's time in the United States, Hermione found her eyes drawn to the bookcase. She thought she spotted a rare medicinal book on the shelf that might just be helpful, if she could just…

"Still a bookworm then?" Draco whispered, a small smile on his lips. "I believe I called you that once or twice."

"That was never an insult," Hermione whispered back, turning to look at him wearing a smile of her own. "That was something you were right about."

"Hermione Granger thinks I was right about something?" he answered with mock shock. "Can I have that in writing?"

Hermione laughed in response. "Not on your life," she teased quietly.

"Let's see what books they have," Draco offered. "I've heard Spencer tell this story a million times."

"That's rude," Hermione replied. "Just listen to her talk."

Draco grumbled in response and shot Blaise a look. Sensing his best friend's annoyance, Blaise gave Draco an out from hearing the story again.

"Sorry love," Blaise said interrupting Spencer and turning to Draco. "Draco, mate, why don't you show Hermione that book my parents sent? It's on the bookshelf. She might find it interesting."

"Of course," Draco answered, giving Blaise a grateful look and ignoring Spencer sticking her tongue out at him. "Granger?"

Draco stood and held out his hand to help Hermione up. Hermione made a point not to look at Ginny or Harry as she placed her hand in Draco's and allowed him to pull her up off the couch. Together they walked the couple of feet over to the bookshelf. Draco went directly to the book Hermione had been eyeing from her spot on the couch. He pulled it off the shelf and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione took the book from him and held it carefully. "Do you know what this is?" she asked Draco, excitedly. "This is extremely rare. There's only a couple of copies left."

"I know," Draco told her, smiling. "It took us a while to track this down but Blaise's parents managed to find it during their travels in Africa. They paid a great deal of money for it."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking at Blaise who was animatedly telling a story of how Spencer spilled an entire plate of pasta on her lap during their first date.

"Blaise knew it might be helpful," Draco replied, vaguely.

At his answer, Hermione looked back at him. She studied him for a moment before speaking. "It's you," she said confidently.

When Draco merely stared back at her she continued. "You're the potions person that I have been corresponding with. Whose been helping me with Reverso. That's the only reason why you would know that a book on the creation and manipulation of unforgivable curses would be helpful."

"I believe I was described to you as a potions 'genius' Granger," Draco replied, a smile returning to his face.

"Genius seems like a stretch," Hermione joked back. "But you've been rather useful."

"Rather useful?" Draco repeated with mock indignation. "You'll remember that I was better than you in potions."

"That's because you were Snape's favorite!" Hermione tossed back, grinning.

Draco grinned back at her and Hermione was momentarily struck by how different he looked to her now. He looked relaxed and happy – something Hermione didn't think she had ever seen him be.

"So you think this will help us?" she asked him.

"I would imagine it has to," Draco replied, taking the book back from her. "Blaise just got the book yesterday and I haven't had an opportunity to look through it."

"Bring it to St. Mungos on Monday," Hermione told him.

When Draco looked surprised, Hermione immediately backtracked.

"Unless you want to keep corresponding by mail," she fumbled. "That's fine too. I just thought that since I know that it's you then you could just come to the lab and see exactly what I'm doing and see for yourself and…"

"Okay," Draco said, cutting her off. "I'll come to St. Mungos on Monday. Working remotely was getting a bit tedious anyway."

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed but her expression quickly turned thoughtful. "Why were you working with me by mail to begin with? Why were you working with me at all?"

"Blaise. He found out about what you were working on and that you were a bit stuck," Draco told her. "I wasn't sure you would accept the help if you knew it was coming from me. So we devised this plan so I could help."

"I don't know that I would have accepted your help," Hermione admitted. "But I'd be happy for us to work together now."

"Great," Draco replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

Hermione smiled at Draco and felt her heart do a small flip when he smiled back at her. Ignoring what the feeling could mean, she looked at the room where their friends were. Harry had Ginny tucked against his side and Spencer was up out of her seat gesturing wildly as she recounted whatever story she was telling. Hermione felt the warmth from the scene settle around her heart. She then looked back at Draco who was looking at her with a soft expression on his face.

"I think I'm going to head out," Hermione told him. "I'm a bit tired and we don't live far from here."

"I'll walk you home," Draco offered. "If you can stand to be seen in public with me."

Hermione laughed in response but caught the note of sincerity in his comment. "That would be great," Hermione answered firmly.

Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes, both pointedly ignoring all the looks that were being tossed their way. Ginny whispered "use protection" in Hermione's ear as Hermione hugged her and Hermione rolled her eyes. Spencer handed them both their coats and gave them both a giant grin before closing the door to the apartment. Hermione and Draco made their way out of the apartment building in silence but once they were outside, they began to chat as they walked toward Hermione's apartment.

"So you attend muggle sporting events?" Hermione asked, her tone teasing.

"This is only my second one," Draco confessed. "Spencer loves them though and Blaise loves Spencer so when they threaten me, I tag along."

"What did you see first?" Hermione wanted to know.

"We went to a basketball game," Draco told her.

Hermione laughed as Draco recounted the game, using his hands to demonstrate what he had seen and attempting to explain what he thought was going on.

"I had absolutely no idea what was happening other than the last 2 minutes of the game lasted for 30 minutes," Draco told her. "But I loved it"

"See, muggles aren't all bad!" Hermione teased.

"I never thought I'd see the day where that's how I spend my time and like it," Draco admitted. "But I'm finding myself liking things I didn't used to."

Something in his tone shifted in that sentence and Hermione found herself stopping to look at him as they stopped in front of her apartment building.

"What else do you like?" Hermione asked, surprised at her own boldness.

"Well it turns out I quite like cars," Draco said in a teasing tone. "They're nearly as fun as a broomstick."

But as he spoke, he moved closer toward Hermione. Hermione moved in as well until they were standing an inch apart.

"What else?" Hermione asked, her voice lowering as she kept her eyes on Draco.

Draco slid his hand gently across Hermione's cheek before cupping the back of her neck. He leaned down toward her and, when his lips were a breath away from hers, he whispered, "you."

He then slid his lips over hers lightly. Once, then twice before Hermione threw her arms around him and his other arm went around her back holding her body to him and their lips met solidly. Hermione kissed him with a passion she didn't know she had, nearly moaning as his tongue slid into her mouth. Draco rocked toward her, causing her to take a couple steps back until she felt the brick of the building against her back. They continued kissing heatedly until Draco pulled back. They both were breathing quickly as they stared at one another. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco beat her to it.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow after work," Draco offered before pressing another searing kiss to her lips.

When he pulled back again, Hermione took a minute to catch her breath.

"Have dinner with me," Draco repeated. "Please."

"Yes," Hermione told him, running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. "I'd like that."

At her words, Draco smiled. He pressed another kiss to her lips before stepping back. "See you tomorrow morning."

"See you," Hermione replied.

She stepped forward and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek before going into her apartment building. She turned once she was inside and saw Draco walking back the direction they had came.

Hermione went to bed that night with a smile on her face.

 **Three Years Later**

"We're going to be late," Hermione yelled, impatiently tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

"No we aren't," the now very familiar voice yelled back. "The match doesn't start for another 1/2 hour."

Before Hermione could yell back, Draco stepped out of their bedroom. Even after 2 ½ years together, seeing him still made her heart do a small flip. Draco smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss as he reached for his coat.

"Are the Potters meeting us there?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Ginny and Harry were doing breakfast at the Burrow this morning so they could tell the family Ginny is pregnant."

"Just what the world needs, more Potters," Draco answered, earning him a smack on the arm from Hermione. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

"I'm sure," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "You're certain we can apparate directly there?"

"Yes," Draco told her, giving her another kiss. "I am, after all, a genius."

"A potions genius," Hermione reminded him, sliding her hand into his. "A title you'll have well earned if the results of our human trials are as we hope."

"They will be," Draco told her, confidently. "We are both geniuses."

Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss in response and closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt the familiar tug of apparation. When she opened her eyes, they were standing on the outskirts of the giant Quidditch pitch. Still holding hands, Hermione and Draco walked toward the stadium. When they arrived, they were quickly whisked away to one of the private boxes. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the extravagance of the Quidditch box when they stepped inside. There were cushy seats, a full bar, and a full buffet. But what made Hermione happiest to see were her friends. Ginny and Harry were seated in two of the seats while Blaise and Spencer were standing at the bar talking with Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Hermione let out a small laugh when she saw Ron at the buffet with Dean and Seamus while Lavender and Pansy looked on in horror as the three men loaded their plates to capacity. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and brought her attention back to him.

"Do you want anything?" he asked her.

"I'll take a Firewhiskey if you're headed to the bar," Hermione replied.

"Go make your rounds," Draco told her, nudging her towards the Potters. "I'll bring it over."

Hermione went to talk to the Potters as Draco made his way to the bar, yelling something at Blaise. Hermione hugged Harry, then Ginny and listened happily as they told her about the Weasley family's reaction to Ginny and Harry telling them they were expecting their first child. Draco came and sat down next to her, handing her the Firewhiskey and sliding an arm around her shoulders. Shortly thereafter, the match began and Hermione watched the players flying back and forth. About an hour into the match, Hermione noticed something she had never seen at a Quidditch match before.

"Is that a jumbotron?" Hermione asked as she pointed to the large screen at the far end of the field.

Harry slid forward in his seat to see where she was pointing and began to laugh. "Yeah, yeah it is," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh look it's a kiss cam!" Spencer exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe they brought a jumbotron and the kiss cam from muggle sports into Quidditch!"

"Let's get their attention," Ginny said, jumping out of her seat. "Come on, Hermione."

Protesting, Hermione felt herself dragged from her seat and onto her feet as Ginny waved her arms frantically. Suddenly, the camera shifted and zoomed directly onto Hermione's face. Hermione turned around to hide from the camera but when she turned around she was met with the sight of Draco down on one knee.

"Draco, what…?"

"Hermione Jean Granger," Draco said, opening the small black box that was in his hand. "A kiss cam brought us together. So it only seemed appropriate that one be there when I ask for us to be together, forever. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Hermione answered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "Of course."

Draco slid the ring, which was an emerald and a ruby side by side, onto her finger and Hermione pulled him to his feet and kissed him. When they broke apart, Hermione managed to catch a look at the jumbotron which was boldly proclaiming "she said yes" before she moved from friend to friend accepting hugs and well wishes.

Much later that night, Hermione and Draco lay in bed, the sweat cooling on their bodies. Hermione moved to Draco's side and placed her hand with the ring on his chest.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I love you too," Hermione replied.

She closed her eyes, replaying the kiss cam over and over in her mind until she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
